UCRN-A RWBY Fanfic
by MrMuffles
Summary: Before Team RWBY, Beacon still exsisted. Watch as team UCRN (Unicorn) takes shape, two years before the formation of RWBY. M for violence. This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy. I'd like feedback, but please don't roast me.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**

 **First sentence of the first chapter of my first fic. Hope you enjoy.**

I looked around. I had arrived but ten minutes ago, and now everyone was standing on small metal pads. We were all out, on the Beacon Cliffs, with Headmaster Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch in front of us. I was a first year student at Beacon, and was looking forward to becoming a Huntsman. Although I was listening to Ozpin's speech, I only _really_ heard the key words, and got a sense of context. At first I did this because I was looking around. Then I did it out of nervousness, because he had mentioned "Landing Strategies", and I was in my combat gear. My _main_ combat gear. Now, I have always scoffed at those Huntsmen who decide to wear normal clothes. They go "Mrah, I'll wear shirts that make me look cool, and eat every hit with my aura!". I, on the other hand, feel that I should be tough. My Aura is fine-and in combat school, I had made it a point to fuel it and train myself to be tough and constituitous-but I have decided that going into battles with Grimm, wild animals, and bandits was dangerous, and so I wear armour. Three-quarter inch armor. Made of titanium steel. Now, you may ask how I carry this. I manage through making every day a work out, and having a robotic exo-suit, which holds the weight.

The end result of this is that I, a 6' 2", heavy set guy, am wearing armor and equipment that weigh three times my body weight, which made me understandably nervous about any situation that required my to land, which in _my_ experience, comes after falling. Oh, well. I slowly picked up the gist of the monologue: "Partners… First eye contact… Relics… Forest… Hostiles… Come back soon." I braced myself-would we jump off a plane? Go off the cliff? My question was answered when the person next to me flew off the cliff, when the pad he stood on through him. My findings were too late to help, as I was thrown next. I barely cleared the teachers and clipped the precipas of the cliff, and smashed into an outcropping of rock. The bottom was still far away, but it was coming closer. Fast. Then, I felt a pull, and my vision blurred into a purple color. I felt myself sink slightly, then get thrown, as if by a giant, into the sky. "Thaaaaaank yooooooou!" I yelled, and prepared for landing.

As I smashed through the first layer of the canopy, I drew my dual handguns from my leg holsters, and thumbed the safety from "OFF" to "JUMP". I controlled my spiral, then- "CRACK, CRACK! CR-CR-ACK-ACK! My speed didn't change much, but I was now moving more sideways than down. I sighed relief when a trunk came out of nowhere. I pulled my soul out and formed my aura, while curling myself together, and flew into the tree, sending the top creaking over, and coming to a near standstill on the other end. I felt like throwing up, but instead checked below me. There was a cloud of leaves-I was through them, there were trees- and I saw a massive tree limb, right in the path of my fall. This time, a remembered my training, stayed calm, and then refined that calm into will, strength, form. My semblance formed, and an almost invisible barrier of bluish light appeared below me, and smashed through the branch, seconds before I too fell past the damaged tree. The bubble was moving with me, and hit the ground before I thought to collapse it, and the hit broke my thoughts into splinters, much as the barrier did before dissolving. I barely managed to fire my weapons downwards to slow myself before impact, and then I made landfall.

I must have lost consciousness for a fraction of a second, because after I fell I was lying still, with no intermediary bouncing and rolling. I took a few deep breaths, repairing my aura and soothing the splitting headache that came whenever my semblance was broken. I called my semblance "Will-to-Form". The name is pretentious, but it fits. I can form three-dimensional shapes of bluish light around me, which act as semi-transparent walls, when I keep my head clear. It sort of feels like thinking about something really hard, and moving a non-existent muscle. It is useful as armor and as a weapon, but when it is hit, the force hits my mind. Enough damage, and my concentration is broken, and the barrier shatters like glass, and I feel like being hit normally would have been preferable. As I got up, I checked my weapons, changed the safety to "FIRE", reloaded, and re-holstered them. I got my bearings, and started into the forest.

I was having a rather nice walk through the woods, brushing leaves off the tinted glass of my facepiece, when I heard it. A low growl. I thought _Bear, or Beowolf?_ and drew my weapons. I kept an overwatch as I sunk into a crouch and slowed my pace, slowly turning to see all possible directions. As I completed the first half of my pivot, I felt instinct within me and dived, rolled, and fired a shot that scattered bark as something big landed just befond me. I was pretty sure now that it was a- Beowolf! The thing had not wasted time pouncing again, and had instead done a fast turnaround and smacked into me. It drove me down, and gouged into my chest armor. I raised my left arm to shoot it, but another claw smashed my hand to the ground and threw the gun from my grasp. I twisted my other hand to get an angle, and squeezed a blast into the beast's torso, then did it twice more. It reared up, freeing me, and roared. I rolled away and managed to find my other gun, when I fired again into the pantomime of a wolf as it fell to the ground. I reached for my lost gun when it swung both front paws down. I parried with my right arm, and felt a pressure on my aura. I grabbed my left pistol and raised it, fired to, and smacked it into the monster's front claws in one motion. It fell from my arm, and I again rolled, raised into a crouch, and jumped at the Grimm, while thumbing the slider on the grip of my right gun, and transformed it. The handle extended to exactly one-and-one-half times it's normal length and the tip of the muzzle became a secondary trigger. The transformation from firearm to melee hammer took under two seconds. As I flew at the Beowolf, my right arm swung forward and gave a muffled **thud** as the tip of the gun pressed in a fired a shot. As the beast half fell-half scuttled back, I switched my other gun into a hammer, and raised Dual Fury into a two-weapon stance-right above and behind, left down and in front. When the Grimm regained it's footing I jumped at it again,bringing my right arm in for a strike, while my left arm pulled back to give another hit, before I gave a cross-body stroke to the head with the right-a classic three hit combo. I twirled and brought both hammers in a simultaneous strike, bringing all my momentum from the spin, continuing the motion of the last attack. Had I given the monster time to recover the battle would have continued, but as the Beowolf fell to it's back I stepped on it's chest and smashed my right hammer into where it's collar bone should have been, if it wasn't a Grimm. The red innards of the Grimm was shown, and one of it's legs dissolved into mist. I switched my weapons back to their handgun form, spun them, and replaced them in my holsters.

As I started walking, I heard a crackling noise almost straight ahead. I drew and reloaded, then started running towards the sounds.

I ran into a clearing where a young woman was facing off against an Ursa Major. The beast swung a claw at her, but her arm flew up and her forearm, which appeared to be covered by a sheath of metal, caught and deflected the blow. I would have watched further and joined, had not another Ursa jumped in front of me. It slowed it's charge and the girl, and turned to face me, before running at me with hostile intent. I was offended, and fired once with each gun, before transforming both, ducking the Ursa's pounce, driving it to the ground with both hammers, transforming again, and firing with both weapons four times into the Grimm's torso. The whole ordeal consisted of "Pad Pad Pad Pad CRACK CRACK THU-THUD, Cr-CRACK C-CRACK C-CRACK C-CRACK ROAR." The symphony was concluded with a _crackle_ from behind. I turned back to the Huntress candidate. The Ursa she was facing had a long streak on it with all the full burned off, as if a bolt of dust had glanced off of it. As I watched the Ursa gave three strikes, of which only one managed to get through the flashing defence of what I could now see were vambraces. The Huntress' aura took the strike, and she proceeded to give a flurry of strikes that put my attack to shame. All I could make out was that each vambrace contained at least one short-sword length blade that was mounted on a spring and acted as an arm-mounted blade of doom, and that these were capable of containing dust charges. The Ursa fell back from her with several cuts, three major stab wounds and a hold burned through it's hide from a lightning bolt. The Huntress cracked her neck, drew back her hair and said "I would have gotten it sooner, but it had a friend". She turned. "I'm Coria. From Mistral. We're partners?" I said "Ulian. Vale. I guess so." I bowed to complete the bit. She snorted. "Let's go. Formality can come when we aren't stuck in a forest waist deep in Grimm." "If you say so." I replied, and fell into step behind her as she walked on through the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

 **I hope to be able to update this quickly forever, but I doubt that it'll happen. Better make up for lost time then :)!**

We had been walking for about half an hour, with intermediary skirmishes with Grimm. The sound of gunfire was prevalent, and once we saw another pair of students dispatching an Alpha Beowolf. They nodded to us, and we continued on our way. Then we broke out of the rough forest path onto an ancient road, leading to a clearing dominated by the ruins of a temple. In a circle around the courtyard, there were several pedestals, most of which were carrying ornately carved statues of animals. The rest were empty. There were two other teams there. One had a statuete of a Vacuian lion, while the other looked through the remaining statues. "I guess these are the relics," I said. Coria said "Which one should we take?" It was true-there was no shortage for choice. There appeared to be two of everything-one carved of white marble, the other carved of obsidian. I shrugged. "Let's grab the obsidian lion. I've always had a thing for Vacuo." The other pairing chose a marble scorpion, while Coria and I talked with the other group. "I'm Ulian; this is Coria," I said. "What are your names?" "I'm Riddian," said one. He was armed with what appears to be a simple rifle, with a forward bayonet, while his partner had two longswords, one at his hip, the other on his back, along with several vials of ultra-fine grain Dust. The one with the swords said, in a quiet voice, "I'm Noran. It appears that we have what we need. Shall we go?" "Sure," I said. I replaced my helmet (which I had removed while speaking) and said: "Let's go."

"Run! Get out of there! It's coming closER OH GODS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Coria rolled away from the Deathstalker's charge and pulled back up, blasting bolts of fire and lightning from the tips of the blades that extended from her vambraces. I rolled off my back, stood, shook my head, and picked up my fallen weapons. "We need a plan" I started to say, but I was cut off by the staccato bursts of rifle fire from Riddian. "Why won't it DIE!" He yelled, ducking a claw and swiping at the extended arm with his now extended underslung bayonet. "Can't one of you get to melee?" he asked. "Did you even SEE what happened to Noran!?" I yelled back. "Well," Riddian responded "It's mouth is busy-ergh-now." Noran was currently hanging by his back-scabbard from the Deathstalker's mandibles. His left sword was unloading small dust rounds from it's hilt into the beast, while the other was buried in one of the Grimm's pincers, out of his reach. I said back "What if it drops him?" He said "You can take the hurt better. You'll be **fine**." "Those are not the last words I want to hear," I yelled back. I emptied both of my already-depleted magazines and started reloading. Suddenly, Coria darted past a swipe, flashed a blade into one of the pincers, and fired three lances of flaming Dust into the monster's eyes. Only one was damaged, the boney exterior falling away and revealing the black hide beneath. She slashed the opening repeatedly, before dodging another snap of the pincers and stepping almost out of the path of the scorpion tail. The tip missed, but force of the front sent her out of it's range but into a tree, from which she unceremoniously fell. I entertained thoughts of cynicism and prepared to run at the Grimm. A running jump, propelled by a shot-a flurry of shots propelling me up, forward, and into a fast spin-tuck in my legs-switch the mode to damage, transform the guns-one last shot to send me down- both hammers hit, propelled from my accelerated fall and fast mid-air spin. I bounced a foot or so above the Deathstalker and landed near the base of it's tail, which I proceeded to hit and fire upon. I Formed a barrier between me and the point of it's tail, which it battered at uselessly. I quickly loaded Frost Dust into my weapons, turned them to Handgun form, and barraged the base and joint of the tail with my heaviest shells, shattering protutions of bone and freezing the tail. The tip waggled and strained, but it would be impotent for a while. I jumped to the beast's head, steadied myself, and opened up, freezing most of the skull. A burst of fire from Riddian smashed the golden sting's side, and a shot from me damaged the connection between it and the rest of the tail, simultaneously freezing it still. As I dissolve the barrier, Coria darted in, hopping onto the Deathstalker's back and cleaving the sting off, before melting Noran free-the Grimm's mandibles had been broken by gunfire. He fell to the ground, raised his sword to the arm that had his other weapon stuck in it, and swung it down. I wasn't sure, but it looked as though at least three other strikes from phantoms of some kind struck at the same instant, but I didn't know-I just saw the entire right claw and arm fall, completely severed, to the ground and dissipate almost instantly. Noran recovered his other sword, and turned to the beast. Sheathing his weapons, he pulled two vials of Burn Dust from his coat, opened them, and hurled the powder into the monster, immolating it's remaining limbs and face. Riddian fired a long, long burst at the beast before smoke started rising, and it's skittering legs stopped moving. "Well," I said, panting for breath, "I guess we can go home now."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

 **So, I know I haven't posted in a while, but I'm hoping to get some more done. Sorry that this is so short, but writing creatively is hard-respect those that do this professionally.**

As we stood in line, I finally had a chance to look at the other people who had started semester with us, without bits of forest, monster, or panic getting in the way. Coria was about 5' 11", with jet black hair that was just below shoulder length, and had striking blue eyes set in a tall face. Riddian was lankey, about 6', and had green hair (Natural, I found out later) that was cut short, with eyes of the same color. Noran was only 5'9", with a brown crew cut and had metallic purple eyes. Beyond the people I knew by name, there was one guy with his eye-scorchingly pink hair (It _glowed_ by the Gods) pulled into a ponytail, and one other girl with her features covered by a biker's helmet. There were others, but they seemed… Inexplicably nondescript. Almost as though the world had thought that they were too expensive to render. By now, you (whoever you are-have we met?) may wonder what I looked like. I had now changed out of my battle armor and into the light protective padding that I wear either under my armor or as reinforced clothing, for situations that heavy armor was ill suited to. Rather that the gunmetal grey with blue highlights of my battle armor, my current wear was tuxedo black, with rings of navy blue on the cuffs. The suit-jacket aesthetic was supported by the plain black pants and the black boots, and with the top of a white shirt visible under my collar. And, right where a breast pocket would be, was the Aziland family crest and Azitech logo: two ocean waves moving away from each other like bird wings, with whorls in the center. At the bottom, between the two waves, was the name Aziland. And, of course, all of the clothing was made of very tightly woven threads of an incredibly strong synthetic fabric that my family had a near monopoly on.

Moving on to physical characteristics, I was very tall, standing 6' 2", and had very dark blonde hair kept just too short to part, to allow it to fit into a helmet without discomfort. I have green eyes . In any case, that is only peripheral to the story. Back in the auditorium, I checked the two magnetic holsters on my legs, to see if they were still working, when Headmaster Ozpin spoke. "Our first team is composed of Janicia Melcir, Cyan Selthir, Aaron Kenik, and Lilac Selthi. The four of you recovered the Mistrali Scorpion statues. From now on, you will work as Team Jackal (JCAL), led by Janicia Melcir. May you have luck commanding Team JCAL. Our next team is composed of Sapphire Relk, Larth Todias, Joy Regstead, and Ralph Silver. The four of you collected the Atlesian Bear statue. You will now be know as Team Solder (SLJR), led by Sapphire Relk." Then, he turned to face me. He said "And next we have Coria Ylia, Riddian Acature, Ulian Aziland, and Noran Tenian. You four recovered the Vaccuan Lion statues. You will henceforth work together as Team Unicorn (UCRN), led by Ulian Aziland." I gasped softly. We had been told, prior, where to stand, and when Coria and I were lined up next to Riddian and Noran, I got the idea, but team leader? And also, Unicorn. I had mixed feelings on that.

After the last few teams were called out, we had C(ross)C(ontinental)L(ocation)S(ysten) tags and door keys forwarded to our scrolls. I clicked mine open and, face lit by the holographic screen, led my team to the dorm, and to bed.

After waking up, we started to unpack our things and decorate the room. I got the corner bed closest to the bathroom (leader's privilege) and set up that area with a small retooling table, a small gun case filled with Dust, a desk and chair, and a small wardrobe that had a safe and mini fridge built in. It contained by weapons, my armor, a Lien card and two hundred cash. The regular wardrobe had a dozen sets of clothes, including two sets of the uniform, along with a small bag of mechanical parts for repair and construction on my equipment. The rest of the team did their own stuff: Coria, who sat on the next bed over, had set up a small chest of drawers, a desk, and a Dust-grade container for storing ammunition-all of us had one, actually. Noran was the next over, and had a weapon rack with his swords, a whetstone, and Dust grinder next to a nightstand and a bookshelf. Riddian was in the far corner, and had a large suitcase with multiple levels that served as a place to keep clothes. He also had a table, desk, chairs, movies and a holographic projector that served as a presentation aid, movie player and game console. Just as we were finishing, my scroll buzzed. "Classes start in te-nine minutes. We should get ready." Noran looked up sharply. "Nine? Where's the class?" "According to the pamphlets we got when we arrived…" I said, "we have combat training in the main building. It's only a few halls away. Let's go team UCRN!" Riddian wrinkled his nose. "Are we really being called that? It sounds girly." Coria raised her eyebrows, and said "Really? Then it must be awesome." She casually twisted her wrist, and the blade extended, knocking Riddian's scroll off his desk. He contemplated her reaction before saying "Point taken." Noran rolled his eyes. "Let's go and follow fearless leader. I don't feel like missing class." After a chorus of nods and monosyllabic responses we exited the dorm and headed for first period: History, Professor Ooblek.


End file.
